


Dad

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Henry calls Killian "dad" for the very first time and Emma gets really emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

They had been together for nearly two years when it happened, and were married for about one year. Killian had a serious talk with Henry a few months into their relationship, where he had gone for a dinner with Henry alone, and told the boy that he cared for Emma, but that he also cared for Henry. Killian had told him that he didn’t want Henry to think in any way that he was trying to replace Neal as a father to him, but told him that if he ever needed someone to talk to about things that one usually required a father for, Killian would always be there for him; regardless of what happened between him and Emma.

Henry had been understanding, and Killian told her later that he smiled and said that he only wanted what was best for his mother, and that if Killian was who made her happy, then he was fine with it, and he wouldn’t be resentful in any way.

At the time, she had been cooking dinner for her, Henry, Liam, and Killian. She remembered the moment she found out she was pregnant with her now five month old son. She had insisted that she and Henry talk, and had told her son that she will always love him, and even though she gets to raise the baby she was pregnant with, and didn’t get to raise Henry, it didn’t make him any less her son. She was so afraid that he would feel like he was being replaced because she and Killian were having a child together, so she had promised her son that he would always be hers. Henry had simply shook his head with a smile, and told her that he knew that and that he loved Killian and would never think he was being replaced. She had cried at those words, and while she blamed the hormones, she knew that Killian and Henry didn’t mind her moods.

Liam was sitting in highchair, and was gladly babbling away, while Killian and Henry were setting the table for her. Killian was teaching her son how to make napkin origami; a skill he claimed to have learned in the Navy. Henry was watching him intently, trying to make his own napkin fold the same way.

“And then fold this piece down ever so slightly, and you made a Swan,” Killian said triumphantly. He held up an elegant looking white swan napkin, while Henry held up one that looked slightly lopsided.

“I did it!” Henry said, jumping up and down. For a fifteen year old, he sure was excitable. “Mom did you see? Look what Dad showed me how to make! I think Grace would really like it.”

She had frozen when she heard him call Killian ‘Dad’, and she saw that her husband stiffened as well, but then grinned a few moments later.

Henry seemed to realise what he said, and looked a bit shy, “I hope you don’t mind if I call you that. I barely knew my actual father, and I always will love him, but I want you to know that you’re a father to me. You’ve been there for so many important moments in my life, and I love you.”

Emma smiled at his declaration. She watched her husband soften at his words, “Henry, I love you too. I told you before that I will never try to replace Neal to you, but I do think of you as my son. And if you want to call me that, I won’t stop you. Besides, I like it. So to answer your question, no, I don’t mind.”

Henry hugged him, “I’m glad. Yes, it’s slightly strange for me to have so many parents, but I like knowing that I have so many people who care for me. I have you both, Grandpa and Grandma, my other mom, and Robin.”

Emma burst into tears and the boys just stared at her questioningly, “It’s a big deal!” Emma exclaimed, as the tears flowed down her face. “Henry called you Dad! My two boys love each other, and you don’t even get how important this is!”

Killian stood up and wrapped his arms around her, Henry following, “Of course we do,” Killian said softly. “It’s important to us too. We promise that we’re not undervaluing the moment, Love.”

“Don’t cry, Mom,” Henry said calmingly. He was rubbing her back as Emma sniffled away.

“It’s not my fault!” Emma said wailed. “It’s the hormones!” Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth as she realised that she revealed her secret too early.

“Hormones?” Henry asked in confusion.

“Emma, are you pregnant?” Killian asked in shock as he placed together the pieces of her statement.

She nodded, “I wanted this dinner to be special, so I could surprise all of you, but I’ve gone and ruined it, haven’t I? I had it all planed out, down to how I would tell you, and it just slipped out.”

Killian picked her of her feet and kissed her, “How could you have spoiled it?” he breathed. “You’re giving me another child!”

“I get to have another sibling?” Henry asked excitedly. “Mom, this is amazing.”

Her tears began to slow slightly, as she smiled at them. She could see Liam staring in confusion, so she picked up her baby boy. “I only found out today when I took a test, but I think I’m a few weeks along.”

Henry hugged her, and Killian wrapped his arms around the three of them, plus her unborn child. She smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, they would always be there for her, and she loved that about them. They had both found her and brought her home, giving her a life she never could have dreamed of ever having.


End file.
